This invention relates to operating warp knitting machines.
Conventionally the guide bars of warp knitting machines are controlled by pattern wheel or pattern chains which are in effect cams pushing the guide bars against resilient means biassing them against the cams. Because the pattern chains and pattern wheels, though reliable in operation, are expensive in terms of time and money to construct and install in a warp knitting machine, alternative guide bar operation systems have been proposed. One such alternative system is described in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 710,002, filed Mar. 11, 1985 filed contemporaneously herewith and comprises a hydraulic arrangement which can be operated under the control of a computer.
The use of a computer to control guide bar movements brings about the advantage that desired lapping instructions can by input much more readily than pattern wheels or chains can be assembled, and the testing of new fabric specifications becomes simplified and less costly.